Llan
Llan Danvers is the eldest of three siblings born to the lesser noble house Danvers of Lordaeron during the Second War, prior to the collapse of the Dark Portal. A spirited, but hot headed child, Llan began his early training as a member of the Silver Hand, but soon found that he was unable to match the depth of faith manifest in his peers, instead opting to join the infantry. Llan advanced slowly at first through the ranks, as he was too young to see any major combat during the second war, and served mostly as an errand-boy for more accomplished persons well behind the lines. It wasn't until some years later he was able to prove himself while putting down demi-human uprisings around the realm, hunting trolls, murlocs, and other undesirable creatures with remarkable cunning. While rumors were heard that his family had obtained their land questionably during the second war, none could argue against Llan's tenacity or loyalty when put to the test, and eventually Llan found himself in command of a host of men, serving as a lesser officer under King Terenas, a Knight-Captain. Though not a paladin and certainly not as revered as the Knights of the Silver Hand, Llan admired and revered Uther and, subsequently, his star pupil, prince Arthas, who was widely hailed as the greatest swordsman in the realm, and leapt at every opportunity to serve them. As rumors of Death Cults spread through Lordaeron, Llan found himself increasingly pressed into the service of the young prince, and was often assigned to track down cultists in neighboring towns while the prince took part in his more daring exploits. Llan did not serve directly beside Arthas again until shortly before the culling of Strathholme, and though torn between following his mentor Uther or his prince, Llan played an integral part in razing of the city, leading the second of three squads into the city. Llan did not, however, accompany Arthas to Northrend in persuit of the Dreadlord Mal'Ganis, and remained behind with the remainder of his men to continue the battle against the undead plague. With the death of King Terenas and the utter collapse of Lordaeron's military might in the face of combined assault from the Scourge and Burning Legion, Llan linked up with the Lordaeron Expedition and Jaina Proudmoore, traveling to Kalimdor in the hope of finding a means to end the Burning Legion's sway over Azeroth. There, he took part in the great battle at Mount Hyjal. Interestingly, this is also where he met Fnipper Zookenheimersteinbergbaum. After the battle, during the short lived peace between alliance and horde, Llan entertained a short-lived whirlwind romance with an Orc woman who'd saved his life during the battle at Hyjal. His return to the Eastern Kingdoms and the subsequent collapse of alliance/horde relations, however, prevented him from ever seeing her again, and it has been rumored that she perished during one of many battles in the Alterac Valley area, coming to the aid of the Frostwolf Clan. Llan retained his noble standing in Stormwind, and qas quick to reenlist with the Stormwind Army, retaining his position as Knight-Captain and joining the Civil Paramilitary group Manifest Destiny at the urging of his close friend, Fnipper. It was there that he met Meghuin, and after a quick courtship, they were married in secret. By this time Llan had been promoted to Field Marshal for his actions in Arathi Basin and Alterac. Now wed, Llan was becoming increasingly restless with the military establishment in Stormwind and it's inability, or disinterest, in dealing with the demonic threat posed by the newly reopened dark portal. He was hardly willing to settle down knowing that the fate that beset Lordaeron could very well be in store for Stormwind, and together with Fnipper he ventured through the portal, experiencing one of many preturnatural anomalies associated with planar travel, somehow breaching the warp-tunnel that connected the two worlds, exposing himself to magical forces unseen on Azeroth and imbuing himself with unique magical properties, though he didn't know it at the time. On the far side of the portal, Llan served Honor Hold diligently, and was again entrusted with command, and his beloved wife traveled to Outland to join him. It was then, in a remarkably cruel twist of fate, that Llan was once again separated from his wife, sent back to Azeroth while she trained under the Naaru A'dal, in search of a rogue alliance General and his men, who were believed to have defected to Arthas' cause, only later to find that the Forsaken had coopted the general, a weak but cunning man named Gruber, into delivering a new viral agent to Northrend in the hope of damaging the scourge. None of Llan's or Gruber's men survived, and it was only by virtue of the magical properties Llan aquired traveling to Outland that he did not succumb as well. It was then that Llan was finally reunited with an old friend. Arthas, recognizing Llan's weakened and vulnerable state, supplanted Llan's being and positioned one of his lich generals within the now empty body, imprisoning Llan's soul within a gem he shipped to the now corrupt Strathholme. The lich, in Llan's body, then returned to Stormwind and attempted to infect the members of Manifest Destiny with a slow acting version of the plague, hoping to force them through fear to join the Scourge and serve as spies and officers in exchange for the cure. The Lich King underestimated Manifest Destiny, however, and while Meghuin and Fnipper led a daring raid on Strathholme to free Llan, Penlink and Aldenaar developed a cure to the experimental plague. At present, Llan is back in the service of Stormwind, despite a period of estrangement. The return of the rightful king and new efforts in Northrend have restored much of Llan's faith, and done much to quell the foolhardy and selfish House of Lords. Llan's first Duty in Northrend was leading the Goldshire Reginment to the Wrathgate to serve as reserves for Highlord Bolvar Fordragon's Elite guard. Meghuin accompanied him as Argent Champion and High Priestess Of Stormwind, leading her own detail of Clerics. Though casualties were severe, both Llan and Meghuin escaped relatively unscathed from the Wrathgate Massacre, earning them considerable honors in Stormwind for their efforts aiding the wounded from the field and securing passage for the fleeing survivors back to WinterGarde. The Goldshire Regiment's remnants were folded into the 7th Legion while Llan marched on undercity beside King Wrynn and other veterans of the Wrathgate. Promoted now to Highlord and given command of a Legion vast, Llan has his sights set on larger quarry: Arthas. Having promoted many of his own into positions of power within First Legion, Llan and his retinue now possess substantive power within the Stormwind military, as well as access to the newly commissioned Sixth Fleet, a naval contingent of Dwarven iironclads and transport vessels with which to move men and machines abroad.. Newly appointed Highlord Danvers wasted little time, rebuilding his forces with the permission of the crown. Referring to his Legion as the reconstituted 'Lordaeron First Legion,' Llan once more set his sights northward, recruiting able bodies from across the Eastern Kingdoms. Aggressively participating in the northern war, The First Legion won several accolades for their daring, if somewhat reckless approach to battle. The unit favored fast attack options, relying on a company of light cavalry referred to as 'raiders' to outmaneuver a foe fond of using plague, supported by fast moving light infantry as the main body of the force. Skirmishers (javelin throwers and riflemen, primarily) would often be employed to harry enemy forces prior to open engagement. The First Legion met with disaster during the first wave of assaults on Icecrown citatedel, suffering heavy casualties during the initial push into the keep. During the battle, the Legion made three successive charges into the breach, each repelled as new reinforcements rose among enemy ranks. Despite their losses, however, the First Legion regrouped and made a fourth and final push; while unsuccessful, the repeated harrying of the Lich King's forces at the walls of the Citadel provided substantial preparation time for the remainder of the allied forces. Survivors of the charges returned with their unit colors held high; a signal that the retreat order was never given. The remainder of the First Legion was eventually merged with the 7th legion. Highlord Llan Danvers' body remains unaccounted for, but is believed to lie somewhere in Icecrown. Now a defunct house, House Danvers of Lordaeron is largely relegated to the history books alongside so many others..,though rumors have been heard that a potential heir yet lives in Strom.